


Whatever This World Has Left

by pietromavximoff



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, F/M, Fingering, Gratuitous Smut, I Never, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Against A Tree, Vaginal Sex, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromavximoff/pseuds/pietromavximoff
Summary: Beth convinces Daryl to play another round of I Never, only this time things take a decidedly different turn.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Whatever This World Has Left

**Author's Note:**

> The way everyone wanted that scene in Still to play out.

‘You ever think about how we wouldn’t have met if it wasn’t for the world ending?’

Beth’s voice was quiet but in the deafening silence of the woods, she seemed to be whispering right into Daryl’s ear. He shifted a little from where he leant against a tree, watching her through half-lidded eyes. Since they’d burnt down the only half-decent place to hole up in the week before, Daryl and Beth had been camping in the woods. Each night they’d light a small fire, not big enough to draw smoke but enough to keep them warm if they huddled against it. Beth, ever shivering, was practically sitting on top of it now, legs clutched to her chest and chin resting on her knees as she watched Daryl thoughtfully. He couldn’t explain what had changed between them but it was something. A shift, like a key being turned. Not enough to open the door but enough to unlock it. Hell, maybe he was just dehydrated and starving, but he thought sometimes, throughout the past week when he looked at Beth, that she had that same hungry feeling in her eyes when she looked at him, too. Something.

Daryl was silent for a moment as he considered her words. Then, with a gravelly voice and a strangely nervous stomach, he said, ‘we would’a. You’re too damn bright, Greene. Would’a seen you comin’ a mile away.’

Beth’s face broke into a smile, lines scrunching around her mouth and eyes bright and a little hard to look at. She was bright; she was blinding. Daryl would never dream that he’d be thinking about Beth with this fondness, that he’d be softening his words and trying to make her smile. She’d crept up on him, but now that he’d noticed her, he couldn’t seem to stop.

They’d had a growing ease with each other the last week, as though since they’d burnt down the moonshine shack their guards had gone down with it. Daryl supposed it helped that each night they’d been huddled up together under a tree, ragged blankets wrapped tight around them and nothing but the thumping of their heartbeats to prove they were any different than the dead. Beth’s shivering had got the better of him the first night, and although he always ran warm and knew the heat of her would be almost unbearable, Daryl had finally relented, pulling Beth over and wrapping her in a tight grip. He didn’t say anything but he heard the tiny noise of surprise she’d made, and then the low hum from her throat as his warm skin offered her its heat. He’d ignored the thrill that shot through his stomach at her closeness and tried feeling relieved instead of disappointed when she’d thanked him after a while and untangled herself.

But each night since then, it had been a routine. They’d pretend to forget until Daryl would grunt at her to get over here, and then Beth would jump up happily and nestle into his body, fitting against all his edges, head in the crook of his neck. And although Daryl never in a hundred years would believe that Beth enjoyed this for any reason other than the heat he gave her, he thought that it was strange how they both didn’t speak about it before or after, as though they were deliberately pretending to forget. The night before this one had seen Beth fall asleep in Daryl’s arms, blonde hair tickling his chin, and although Daryl knew it was stupid and dangerous, he’d fallen asleep against her, too. When they woke up, something else had shifted, something vital inside him that told him he was not just fond of this girl, that he was hungry for her, too. They’d been busy scavenging and hunting all day and despite the dawning realisation that Daryl was beginning to suspect had everything to do with Beth, he’d avoided her as she had him; eluding his eye and flushing red whenever he’d speak to her, mumbling replies and turning away to busy herself with something else. Daryl had hated himself all day for making her uncomfortable, for she had so clearly felt the hard lump in his pants as he’d woken up against her.

Now, under the bright stars and in the still air and screaming silence, Daryl was forced to think about it. He found he wanted to fall asleep curled up beside her again, feel her curled up beside him. He tried to convince himself that he was just so deprived of human touch that the feel of her against him was just a comfort, but he knew it was more than that. He’d been deprived of touch all his life, and he’d never felt this longing, this desire in his belly like a tornado uprooting trees, growing bigger and more treacherous with each day. And he’d never looked at Beth and noticed the curve of her collarbones cutting through pale skin or the slight bumps of her breasts under her layers or her little back dimples when she reached high to pick berries off trees, but he sure noticed them lately.

‘Well, I don’t think we would have,’ Beth said finally, lifting her head off her knees and leaning back as she considered him. ‘But that’s okay. There’s a lot of things I’ve done now that I wouldn’t have before.’

‘Mm?’

‘Yeah, I don’t know. Bad stuff, looting and killing. It’s good that there are still good things to find, you know?’

Daryl’s heart quickened as Beth’s eyes fluttered over him and he understood her meaning. Swallowing hard, he jerked his head into a nod, hoping she couldn’t see the effect her words were having on him.

‘You ain’t never stolen nothin’ before?’ Daryl kept his voice steady, chasing away thoughts of her lips by ripping up the grass from beneath him.

Beth’s face split into a mischievous grin, cheeks tinging pink. ‘Maybe once.’

Daryl felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, grateful for the distraction. ‘Alright, Greene, out with it.’

‘No way I’m telling you.’ Beth shook with laughter, shaking her head. ‘It’s too embarrassing.’

If Daryl was interested before, he was intrigued now. There wasn’t much left nowadays to be humiliated by, whether it be throwing up in front of the group after seeing something especially horrific or having to listen to Maggie and Glenn having sex while everyone else tried to sleep.

‘Got all night.’ Daryl smirked Beth shook her head ruefully.

‘Fine. But on one condition.’

Daryl waited, turning to look into the small fire between them as it popped, an orange spark playing across dried leaves. If he looked into her eyes now he’d see the sea at sunset.

‘We play another round of I never.’

Immediately, Daryl was reminded of the moonshine, the screaming, the way his emotions had bubbled up to the surface and threatened to suffocate him. Then Beth’s hands – warm, reassuring – wrapping around his chest with her heart against his scars and somehow pulling him back together. He thought of now, how his body would react to that sort of touch from her again. He thought of how he wanted to touch her back.

‘Alright. But I ain’t answerin’ no more questions like last time.’

Beth’s eyebrow quirked but that seemed to be good enough for her. She took a deep breath, a small smile creeping onto her face as though she couldn’t believe she was admitting this.

‘Alright, fine. Once, when Maggie and I were shopping, I saw a pair of black lace panties. I didn’t want her to know I was having sex with Jimmy so I shoved them into my bag. Got about three feet out of the store before I felt so bad that I told her I left something behind and went to return them.’

Beth was biting back an embarrassed smile, eyes focussed on the flames now. Daryl forced himself to speak, to breathe again, because something about Beth Greene bringing up sex woke up the things he’d been feeling for her that he’d tried to forget. Things that he knew he should forget, should ignore.

Daryl cleared his throat, determined to disregard his sudden interest in what Beth Greene looked like in black lace panties. ‘Don’t count. You took ‘em back.’

Beth blew out a breath, turning to look up at him with a maddeningly entertained stare. She leant back on her haunches, stretching her legs out and there was none of the awkward eye contact from that day anymore. She was watching him as though she was looking for something she’d seen before, trying to bring it out again.

‘You’re just scared to play again. Someone’s not a happy drunk.’

Now it was Daryl’s turn to be vexed. ‘Ain’t got any booze, anyway.’

Beth shrugged her shoulders, picking at the grass now as Daryl had been. The glowing firelight was dancing across her face, her eyes turning to sapphires. ‘Don’t need any.’

Somewhere nearby, a coyote howled and Beth jumped a little before turning to Daryl and taking in his reassuring nod. Coyotes were less common than walkers in this area but infinitely louder. He hoped that the noise was faraway enough that any dangers nearby would leave them be for the night because he was guessing whatever Beth was about to suggest would not do well with interruptions.

‘We can use our clothes. Like strip poker.’

Daryl’s heart pounded, mouth growing dry. All day she’d been determinedly avoiding his gaze and barely stringing together a coherent sentence for him and he’d thought he’d made her uncomfortable. And now she was asking him to play a game that would result in them naked, with that teasing look in her eye and that impossible grin on her face and suddenly he was the one who couldn’t form a rational thought.

‘You mean to tell me you’re freezin’ your ass off every night but you wanna take your clothes off?’

Beth grinned, eyes shining. ‘Who said I’d be the one losing?’

Her voice was filled with challenge and Daryl couldn’t help it – he let out a bark of laughter, so unfamiliar that it made him wince but Beth seemed to grow a little bigger at the sound of it.

‘’M double your age, girl. You ain’t comin’ out of this a winner.’

‘Maybe.’ Beth said slowly. ‘Maybe I just need to ask the right questions.’

‘Like what?’ Daryl asked through a rough voice, amused and barely believing this was an idea they were entertaining.

Beth shifted closer to the fire, the necklace hanging off her chest reflecting the firelight. She was shining, always shining.

‘I never . . . saw a stripper.’

Memories of Merle dragging him out for his eighteenth birthday flooded through Daryl with a dull throb, memories of drinking and drugs and girls shoved into his lap that he was too off his face to even notice. He wasn’t proud of that time in his life and he hadn’t enjoyed it, but right now he was strangely grateful he’d gone through that just to be able to sit in front of Beth and give her what she wanted.

‘That how you wanna play?’ Daryl grated, bending down to unlace his boots. Beth let out a laugh at his annoyance, eyes glued to his fingers working the laces as they pulled his shoes off.

‘Alright. I never –’ he recalled one night when he’d been unable to sleep in the prison and had unwittingly caught Zach sneaking out of Beth’s room as he patrolled the cell block. He shouldn’t bring it up. He did it anyway.

‘Never had sex in a prison.’

Beth guffawed at that, cheeks flushing again as she leant down to take off her boots. It was strangely intimate, sitting around the fire in the silent woods without shoes. Daryl saw her fluffy blue socks catch broken leaves as she stretched out her feet once more, watching him evenly through long lashes, that determined glint still in her eye.

‘I never done it in a car.’

Daryl held her gaze as he pulled off the open flannel he’d thrown on that morning. Suddenly the fire was a thousand times hotter, burning against his face as he held Beth’s unwavering eyes. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip and Daryl’s throat tightened. This was stupid – this was so so stupid and so dangerous and so terrifying and yet neither of them seemed to be able to break whatever charged energy they’d created between them. And even if they stopped this game, it would still be impossible to ignore.

‘Never been in a relationship.’

Daryl couldn’t take his eyes off her as her nimble fingers flew to her jacket, unbuttoning it and shrugging it off. If she was surprised at his confession, she didn’t show it.

‘I never had sex while high.’

Beth’s smile grew as Daryl pulled off his vest, angel wings hitting the ground and any reticence going right along with it. His dick was twitching in his pants now and he was sure Beth could see the harsh outline in the firelight. Suddenly the air was thick with desire and the dark wood around them melted away. Suddenly, this wasn’t light-hearted fun anymore.

‘Never been fingered.’ Daryl rasped, taking in the way Beth’s pupils seemed to grow with desire, the slight shaking of her hands as she shrugged off her sweater, eyes not leaving his.

‘I never had someone give me head.’

Daryl was removing his shirt, thrown, for once not thinking about the scars littering his back and instead of thoughts of his tongue between Beth’s thighs. He couldn’t believe that she’d been having sex for years and neither Jimmy nor Zach had eaten her out. He was strangely annoyed at them and strangely relieved at the same time, because the thought of Beth with someone else besides him now made a bundle of jealousy form in his gut.

‘No one’s gone down on you before?’ Daryl asked as he dropped his shirt.

Beth’s eyes raked over his chest then down to his pants and he felt his heart quicken as she slid her tongue between her teeth. She dragged her gaze back to his eyes slowly and shook her head.

‘I guess I was pretty young before, didn’t know a lot about it all . . . and at the prison, I mean, there was never a lot of time when we –’

‘Don’t need lots of time if you know what you’re doin’.’ Daryl’s voice was heavy and Beth shivered a little as though it weighed on her. She made to speak then bit her lip, like she was thinking the better of it. But it didn’t matter because they had both let this go far longer than it should have. If there was a chance to stop this and pretend there wasn’t something else between them, it had passed by long ago.

Beth seemed to realise this too, because with a tiny shake of her head and a decisive look forming behind her eyes, she said, ‘your turn.’

The cool air was hitting Daryl’s back and despite his own endless heat, he was shivering a little, quivering under her gaze. A thrill shot up his spine as he took in the rise and fall of her chest, the way her body moved elegantly as she shifted to get comfortable.

‘Never had a finger up my ass and liked it.’ Daryl’s voice was low and barely more than a growl but at the sight of Beth tugging her jeans down and off, the ball of apprehension tightening in his chest grew less urgent as blood suddenly rushed to his cock. Beth was breathing a little harder now, eyes big and searching, as though wondering, like he was, how on earth they’d gotten to this point so quickly. Daryl could barely believe he was letting himself speak like this to her, the only thing squashing the misgivings in his mind her eager stare and teasing voice.

Beth wasn’t trying to hide her legs by any means, and in nothing other than a small t-shirt it would have been impossible to try anyway. Daryl’s groin stirred with desire as he took in her creamy skin, the way her white underwear was hugging her hips, the dim firelight illuminating enough that he could see the outline of her slit through the thin cotton. He resisted the urge to palm his cock as it strained harshly against his zipper, wondering if she was getting wet.

‘I never done it doggy style.’

Daryl’s hands flew to his belt, unlooping it and tugging it off, letting it fall into his discarded pile of clothing. Beth’s eyes were fixed on him, roaming across his pants. Daryl couldn’t believe she was wanting him this way, after all he’d hated himself during the day for making her uncomfortable – that hadn’t been the case at all. His heart jack rabbited against his ribs, suddenly painfully aware that he was shirtless in front of her, wondering if the firelight was dim enough that she would not see his scars if he turned and wondering at how he found he didn’t seem to mind if she did. He couldn’t remember the last time he was shirtless in front of someone else before. He couldn’t remember the last time he was filled with waves of lust as strong as this before.

‘Never wanted to fuck one of the group ‘fore.’

Beth’s eyes remained steady on his but Daryl saw how her chest rose and fell quicker, and wondered if her heartbeat was in her ears as loud as his was. She took in a shaky breath as her hands found the edges of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her head, blonde hair falling around her bare shoulders and Daryl couldn’t help the low whimper that escaped his throat. She wasn’t wearing a bra – he hadn’t been expecting that. Her pink nipples grew hard under his gaze, and if he had any sense he’d tear his eyes away but he couldn’t seem to, not when a blonde lock of hair fell across one of her small breasts, or when the fire popped again and grew taller, throwing her figure into sharper relief.

Beth’s voice was a little shaky but her eyes were bold, challenging him still. Daryl thought of how he risked his life without a second thought each day, afraid of nothing, but the thought of Beth Greene naked and wanting him was nearly bringing him to his knees.

‘I never thought about you while I was getting myself off.’

Daryl froze, the only noise between them the soft crackling of the fire. And then, unable to keep his aching cock subtle any longer, he stood up and tugged his pants off. Visions of each time he’d walk into the woods to relieve himself the last week when Beth was at camp under a tree, reading or cleaning whatever animal he’d managed to kill for them, ran through his mind. It was always quick and he always felt guilty afterward, unable to meet her eye because surely she’d think him a creep for thinking of her like this, but each time he felt a few seconds of pure, ecstatic release that he didn’t think he could give up now that he’d started coming with her name on his lips. Yeah, he’d been getting himself off to the thought of her. Yeah, she knew.

Daryl’s breathing was ragged as he exhaled, fighting to keep his heart at a reasonable pace. When Beth slowly stood up and crossed the small space between them, his cock throbbed almost painfully. Suddenly she was barely a breath away from him and he could smell her arousal; that heady, heavy scent coming from between her legs mixed with sweat and smoke, and his mouth watered at the thought of bending down to taste her. He couldn’t seem to draw a breath deep enough as Beth brought her fingertips to the edge of her underwear and slid them off slowly, so slowly that he saw the way they peeled off her opening where her wetness had made them stick. They fell to the ground soundlessly and Daryl could barely fathom that this was her admitting she had brought herself to orgasm at the thought of him, that she wanted him.

Beth was trembling a little as though she was still unsure of how he’d react, despite the fact that the tip of his dick was already slick with anticipation and he was standing in front of her all but naked, burning with built up desire.

‘You think of me when you touch yourself?’

Beth’s wide eyes landed on his lips. She nodded, swallowing, and when she spoke, her voice wasn’t shaking anymore.

‘At night, sometimes. When I’m on watch and you’re next to me. Make myself come just looking at your hands, wondering how those fingers would feel inside me.’

This was too much for Daryl. Beth’s gaze was determined and he knew in that moment that she was made of that same hard, unrelenting thing that he was. And maybe that’s why it was so easy to believe that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. If they were made of the same things, then she had been burning for him each night she’d been pressed up against him under the guise of warmth. If they were made from the same things, he knew he could reach out and touch her and find something that wanted him back as much.

With a low growl tearing out of his throat, Daryl stepped forward into her and took her face in his hands, crushing her lips against his. The shock of Beth’s breasts pressing into his ribs made him buck his hips into her body and he felt the curve of her smile beneath his lips. Somehow they’d stumbled back into a tree, Daryl pressing his body against hers, pinning her there. Beth let out a staggered breath between kisses, hands quick as they skimmed down his sides to pull off his underwear. His cock sprang free between them, slapping up against her bare pussy and she let out a soft whimper. Her mouth was open against his, tongue darting along his own and he swallowed her gasps as he trailed a hand down her neck and across a nipple, thumb pad tugging it lightly.

With one of her hands on his chest as though it was holding her upright, Beth snaked her other down and wrapped it around the base of his cock, squeezing a little before stroking him along her clit, small tremors shooting through him at the feeling.

‘Fuck – Beth –’ Daryl choked out, dipping his head into the crook of her neck and sucking at the soft skin he found. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was with someone like this, but he knew it had never felt this good. Knowing another few strokes from Beth would finish him off, he brought his head back up and pressed his lips against hers again, pulling her hand off his cock and pinning it above her head. Beth’s chest heaved with deep breaths as he pulled away. Her lips were kissed swollen and her eyes heavy with desire, nipples rubbing against his chest each time she took a stammering breath in. God, he couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to taste her, to have her come undone around him.

Daryl bent low, hands sliding down the curve of her ass and massaging her into his cock and Beth threw her head back, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling.

‘You like that?’ He asked, voice jagged and harsh out of his mouth. Beth nodded, lifting her head back up to watch him.

‘Gonna make you come.’ Daryl leant into her hair, pleased to feel her shiver against him as his lips traced the shell of her ear.

‘Daryl –’ Beth’s voice was a desperate plea as she thrust her wet pussy into his groin again, wrapping a leg around and slipping up and down him. Daryl’s mouth grew dry, words dying in his throat at the feel of her sopping wet opening teasing the head of his cock. He felt something in his gut pulling back tight, that same promise of release he’d chased every other day thinking of her. Daryl pressed his hands into either side of her waist, fingers digging into her hipbones. Beth stilled, breath frantic and twigs caught in her blonde hair but she seemed far from caring. She watched him with blown out pupils, cheeks catching the moonlight as her face turned up to look at him.

Daryl didn’t waste any time; he bent low, scooping her legs up over his arms and fell to the hard ground on his knees. Beth let out a tiny squeal of surprise as he huffed, adjusting her weight on his biceps as his hands closed around her hips one again, holding her tight. If they were somewhere safer he might be able to take his time but they were in the middle of the woods and she was dripping wet inches from him and if they had time for one thing, he would make sure it was for this.

Beth seemed unable to form words as Daryl dragged her forward, pulling her slick legs over his shoulders so she was practically sitting on him. And then, as Daryl looked up at her through his hair and saw her desperate nod, eyebrows knitting together in anticipation, he plunged a finger deep inside her. Beth’s hands flew to his hair as her breath caught, Daryl pumping his finger in and out of her slowly. He pushed a second one through her folds, dazed at how impossibly wet she was for him. His eyes didn’t leave her face as she watched him keenly, biting down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself crying out as he quickened his pace. As her thighs tightened against him and Daryl’s cock grew restless, he slowly pulled his fingers out, eyes finding hers as he lifted them to his mouth and sucked them clean.

Beth’s low moan did nothing but make him all the more desperate to have his mouth against her pussy. Slowly leaning in, he kissed her inner thighs softly, gradually making his way to her swollen clit. He nuzzled the light thatch of hair there with his nose, a needy whimper coming out of her as her fingers tightened against his hair.

‘Daryl – fuck, please –’

Beth didn’t need to ask him again. Wrapping his arms tightly around her thighs to ensure she would not move, he wet his lips before pressing them against her trembling clit.

One of Beth’s hands flew from his hair to her mouth to stop herself screaming out. Daryl let his tongue drag across her clit, up and down a few times, the short hairs growing from his chin tickling against her slick opening. Then, he closed his lips over her and sucked, tongue pushing furiously against her and creating a steady friction that had her breathing hard, hands back in his hair, pulling him closer.

‘Taste so good.’ Daryl muttered against her, the vibration from his lips causing her legs to shake. Lapping up the juices that were leaking out of her now, Daryl dipped his head lower and stuck his tongue through her entrance.

‘F-fuck, Daryl –’ Beth moaned lowly as he pushed his tongue deep into her, in and out with a maddening pace. His fingers were digging into her soft skin, pulling her as close as he could as though this was worth suffocating for. His cock was aching now, sticky as he dripped down his own shaft in yearning, wondering what it’d feel like to be inside her.

‘Gonna bring the dead down on us, girl.’ Daryl growled against her, but Beth didn’t care as his tongue came out of her and went back to her clit, licking her in circles, and neither did he. He could tell she was close by the way her legs were quivering, her body shuddering against him and her fingers knotted in his hair. He wanted nothing more than to have her coming on his face, holding her legs open and drinking her in. ‘Come for me.’

As though his words had set something off inside her, Beth pulled his head in closer as she wriggled her hips, fucking his face while his tongue spun her in circles. And as he tilted his head up to look at her, she was coming, grinding her pussy into his face with her eyes squinted shut and mouth open as she let out tiny gasps. Legs still quivering, Beth slid off Daryl’s shoulders, cheeks red and forehead glistening with sweat.

He met her eyes, feeling a little apprehensive and not at all as though he deserved any kind of praise. She seemed to understand though, gulping down words and instead dragging him in closer, hands wrapping around his neck.

‘Fuck me, Daryl.’

Daryl’s stomach contracted as Beth wrapped her legs around his middle and his hands moved to her ass to hold her up against him. It was too easy for his cock to find her soaking pussy, too easy for her to press her forehead against his and steal the air between them as he buried himself deep inside her.

‘Fuck.’ Daryl growled, legs immediately growing weak. Beth took in a gasping breath, ankles locking above his ass to hold herself in place. The soft scratch of her socks on his skin made Daryl’s heart murmur, the thought of her in nothing but those fluffy blue socks wrapped around him making his stomach clench, dangerously close to release.

Beth had been tight enough for two of his fingers but with his erect dick inside of her, her walls were squeezing all around him. He pulled his hips back, biting down on her neck lightly before thrusting back into her again.

‘Faster.’ Beth breathed, hands struggling around his shoulders as she held on. The tree was scratchy against Daryl’s hands as he held her ass and couldn’t be comfortable on her back but she didn’t seem to care.

Daryl, knowing he was not going to last no matter how slow or fast he went, pressed his forehead against hers and let the small smile tugging at his mouth form. Beth’s blue eyes were locked on his and under her gaze he’d do just about anything she asked. They were both sweating now, slick with their own desire and the heat that the fire was leaving on their bodies but neither of them seemed to care at how hair was sticking to skin or how they were struggling to keep their grip on each other as Daryl started pumping into her quicker, balls slapping against her ass loudly.

‘Christ, you feel so good.’ Daryl panted, voice shaking as waves of pleasure surged through him.

Beth was ridiculously tight, warm and wet for him and the perfect fit for his thick cock. Her fingernails were digging into his shoulders, legs growing limper with each hard pump. Despite the strength slowly sapping out of him, Daryl pulled her up higher, until he could bend his head to take one of her bouncing breasts in his mouth.

‘Fuck, just like that –’ Beth whispered as he quickened his pace, thrusting into her harder, strokes becoming messier. Daryl circled her hard nipple with his tongue, his balls tightening at her low moans all around him. She sounded close again, as close as he was, and although all he wanted was the blissful release he’d been denying himself so far, he wanted more to make her come again. He slammed into her harder now, finding that spot that made her whine into his neck, until her fingernails were deep enough into his skin to draw blood. Daryl brought his head back up and their eye contact alone was enough to tip him over the edge. Beth got there first, though, her legs tightening around him and head lulling forward as she stifled her moan against his hot skin. Daryl came a second after her, hands squeezing her ass hard and hips thrusting sloppily until he pulled himself out of her with a hiss, an animal-like whimper escaping his throat as he released himself.

Breathing hard, Daryl pulled his head off Beth’s shoulder where it had fallen. He put her down gently, meeting her eyes, a little unsure. Beth pulled her hair off her face, legs shaky as she held herself up, and at her disbelieving laugh, Daryl couldn’t help the low rumble that burst out of his chest, too. Beth Greene was something else alright, making him come and then making him laugh a second later. They got dressed again hurriedly, looking around to make sure they hadn’t drawn any walkers near before collapsing around the fire again. Beth pushed dirt over the pit, smothering the flames, and she didn’t need to say it was because she could not be cold now after that. Daryl could scarcely believe that not half an hour ago he’d sat here completely oblivious to her feelings of him.

‘C’mon.’ Daryl muttered, finally catching his breath enough to steady his voice. He shifted back against the tree he’d been leaning against earlier, watching in relief as Beth broke into a grin and shuffled over. Her head fell onto his shoulder, golden halo close to his wings. They watched the fire until it finally died, nothing but glowing embers to illuminate the darkness. Beth’s heart was racing against his and he knew without either of them having to say it that they’d started something. Something good. Something they couldn’t believe they’d gone so long without.

Beth fell asleep before him, arms wrapped around his middle and head precariously balanced on his shoulder but for once, Daryl wasn’t tired. He thought of her blazing eyes, her stubborn gaze even though her voice was unsteady. He thought of how they were so alike, of how he’d been able to reach out and touch her and find a home that fit him better than any other. She was the comfort he’d been missing all his life, that familiarity that told him this was where he belonged. And he knew that this wasn’t just sex, that this was something more, and he finally allowed his head to fall against hers with the promise that he would give her everything this sorry world had left.


End file.
